Danger from the South
by hobo
Summary: ten years later inu yasha goes back into the past to find a new problem has arisen


The Danger From The South By Hobo Disclaimer..... Chapter 1: The Newest Evil  
A couple of decades have passed since Inu Yasha and the gang had defeated Naraku and Inu Yasha's getting fed up with the peaceful life of the 21st century. So he went into the well to see how Sango, Miroku and Kohaku are doing. Upon his arrival at Sangos hut he finds a burnt cinder of what was there. He could smell the blood of both humans and demons from the battle that had passed not more than 3 hours before hand. While searching the battlefield he found the twisted body of Miroku, who had been trying to protect his beloved Sango and had nearly lost his life, luckily Inu Yasha had come to their era and found him. Inu Yasha picked up the limp form of Miroku and took him to Kaedes dismal hut in the village where he had once loved the miko who originally guarded the Shikon no Tama.  
A few hours later Miroku was finally resting peacefully and Inu Yasha was on his way to get Kagome and the full Shikon jewel to help them with the battle of the newest evil that has arisen. Just before he got to the well he sensed a strange presence in the area so he decided to find out what it was. He searched through the forest that had been his home, and resting place for over 50 years, and found a strange hanyou. She looked a lot like Rin but was half dog demon like Inu Yasha. Also she smelled slightly like his brother Sesshomaru. And as always when you find someone who smells like your brother, he had to ask her who she was. It just so happened that the girl noticed him before he had a chance to speak up and spoke first. "Well now, who are you and what are you doing in my domain?" she asked. "Your domain?! What the hell are you talking about? I am Inu Yasha and this is my domain so you best identify yourself... NOW!!!" Inu Yasha slung back. "I am who I am, and you have no need to know that at this point." "Feh! I don't need to put up with your crap, I'm outta here."  
With that said he left and started for the well. When he was halfway there he sensed his brother close by so he went faster so that he would have no other distractions before he got to see Kagome again. When Inu Yasha finally reached their house, he ran in through the door to find Kagome talking to Sota, her little brother that idolized Inu Yasha and every act that he makes, and her mother, who thought of Inu Yasha as a nuisance to society and would of preferred that he had stayed in the past and that Kagome had never met him. The three of them jumped up and Kagome pulled a bow and arrow, seemingly out of nowhere, and had it knocked and aimed at Inu Yasha, who of course stopped dead in his tracks. When they all had calmed down enough to go back to having a semi-regular conversation, which consisted of Kagomes mother yelling at Inu Yasha and a giant argument that usually ended in Inu Yasha storming out of the room through one door and Kagomes mother out the front door with a stunned Sota in her wake.  
Kagome went to the expansive backyard to find Inu Yasha punching holes in the trees that completely covered it. When she had finally calmed him down he explained the situation, punching more trees to add emphasis. While explaining they went into the house and Inu Yasha reached up to where his sword was set on a stand just above the doors to the little room that they used for a den, and then they left on their way to the Higurashi shrine, which was clear across the town. They hopped through the well and with Kagome on his back Inu Yasha flew to Kaedes hut for the second time that day.  
At the hut they found Miroku still unconscious and Kiara, the cute little cat demon that transformed into a much larger cat youkai that could fly and such, who had finally appeared after Inu Yasha had been gone for about two hours. She was snuggled up in the crook of Mirokus neck sleeping. She lifted her head just enough to look over Mirokus prone body to look at the newest visitors and give a welcoming "Meew" to Inu Yasha and Kagome. About seven minutes later a semi-small kitsune walked through the flap of a door rubbing his eyes rather sleepily and then when he noticed the people in the hut, he hopped into Kagomes lap to get his tail petted. The kitsune was Shippou, a young demon in the eyes of the other demons. After about ten minutes he was filled in on what all had happened. Just then Miroku stirred and woke up enough to whisper "Water." So Kaede gave him some.  
After he fell back asleep all but him and Kaede left to go to Sangos hut to figure out what had happened to her. At the decimated hut they found the cowardly Myoga, a flea demon that only appeared when there was no danger around and disappeared as soon as he caught sight of anything that remotely resembled it. When he was announced by Kagome slapping her cheek, he went on to explain what he saw.  
  
*  
  
After Inu Yasha had left the clearing leaving the strange lady alone. She sat down and started to fuss with her long, beautiful silver hair, and the strange fluffy boa looking thing that was around her shoulder and fell down her back and nearly touched the ground when she stood. She was worried about the hanyou who said that he was Inu Yasha and that the forest that hasn't been inhabited by anyone that resembled him since she was born, which was nine years ago. After she had been thinking for about ten minutes her father came looking for her. In walked Sesshomaru, he was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a strange boa thing like his daughters, and a beautiful face with strange markings on his cheeks and a partial moon on his forehead. He was the half-brother of Inu Yasha and regarded his sibling with such hatred that if he could have managed it Inu Yasha would be dead already, if only he hadn't promised their father that he would look out after his half-brother before the great demon had died. But that hadn't prevented him from searching for the Tetsaiga and upon finding his fathers tombs hiding place trying to take it from Inu Yasha, even though it was fated for Inu Yasha to get the Tetsaiga and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga. "Father who was that strange hanyou that declared this his territory?" The girl asked shocking Sesshomaru from his deep thoughts. "That was my half-brother, who is the bain of my existence." He replied, though with more anger in his voice then he had intended. "Have I angered you father?" came the tentative question from the girl. "No, Warai. You can do no such thing. I was thinking about how much I hate Inu Yasha and that girl that he hangs out with." "Why do you hate them so much? Shouldn't you two settle your differences?" "Why must you delve into matters that have nothing to do with you?" he spat at her  
Just then Jaken, Sesshomarus cowed servant, forever tag-a-long and close friend, entered the clearing. Jaken distrusted Warai, and automatically started in on her, "You stupid wench, why must you treat your father so?!" he shot at her. "If you weren't my fathers servant you would be dead!!" she threw back at him. "STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. Both of them bowed and humbly apologized. "Alright then, now that the two of you are done bickering like little children, let's figure out why Inu Yasha is back. There has to be some reason. Warai, tonight I want you to go to Kaedes hut and listen to what goes on." "Yes father. I shall do as you request." With that said she got up and left the clearing, flying as usual. Then Sesshomaru left with Jaken scurrying not to far behind.  
  
*  
  
The story that Myoga told mainly consisted of a couple of oni attacking the hut, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kiara fighting back, one of the oni grabbing Sango, the other pretty much killing Miroku, both leaving with Kohaku and Kiara giving chase, and that was all that he saw  
  
(before he left of course). When he finished the story it was nearing nightfall so they all decided to go back to Kaedes hut. On the way to the hut Kagome picked up an herb that she heard about in some story that she read once, supposedly it was able to completely heal a human, and she decided to try it on Miroku. At the hut Kagome fixed up the herb into a tea with honey to mask the taste. And surprisingly it actually worked; within five minutes Miroku was back to his old self, minus the feeling up of Kagome.  
When Miroku was fully revived, he asked, "Where's Sango? What happened to her?" "I'm sorry Miroku, but she was taken." Kagome answered. "NOOOOOOO!!!!! Why couldn't I protect her? Why didn't I use the Kazanna?" He mumbled to no one in particular. "Miroku, it wasn't your fault. You tried your hardest." "I must go get here. I think I know where she is. Those oni were from the southern lands. Yokoshimana, the great demon of the southern lands, must have sent them." He declared. 


End file.
